Conventional processes for forming an orientation film of a liquid crystal device include oblique vapor deposition of SiO.sub.2, Au, etc. on a substrate and a process comprising coating a polyimide type high-molecular weight resin on a substrate and rubbing the coat with cloth, etc. to a given direction.
Although oblique vapor deposition is very advantageous in endowing liquid crystals with a fixed pretilt angle, it must be carried out in a high degree of vacuum of about 10.sup.-5 Torr. Further, since a substrate must be inclined, this process has a disadvantage of low mass-productivity.
The rubbing process is susceptible to adverse influences of dust or static electricity generated.